The Wolf and Cat
by CrimsonCat25
Summary: Crystal is a quiet girl, struggling with being alone until she meets this boy. On her birthday she gets a new virtual reality console. She starts playing a game she left for reason. Justin is a boy who had family problems along with personal problems. He starts talking to this girl, his life starts to change. He also goes online the same game. Will they find their missing parts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crystal**

It's only the end of April and I'm getting impatient for summer to come already. There was only May left to go through. I can only wait to see what will happen during summer. Probably going to stay home all week again. After moving to Rivercreek during freshman year, second semester, I barely had anytime to make friends. Everyone knew each other from middle school or met during first semester. I sat in the back of the homeroom, listening to the usual bustle. "What are you doing this summer?" and "What grade did you get on the test?" were the usual topics of school.

"Forget them," I told myself. "You have to concentrate for the Chemistry test coming up anyway."

I started to take out my notes when someone kicked my bookbag. I looked up and saw a guy tumble down on to the floor.

"Ahaha. You idiot," A girl laughed. "Look at what you did to that girl's bookbag."

"My bad, my bad," He grinned sheepishly, getting up. He pointed accusingly to his other guy friend. "But it's your fault for pushing me."

"Hey you don't mess with me, I won't mess with you." He joked back. I leaned over and picked up my bookbag. The guy walked back to his seat without saying anything to me. He continued to joke around with his friends, ignoring the fact that he had knocked over someone's elses bookbag.

"Pathetic," I murmured to myself. "Everyone in this school cares about themselves. They see no fit as to say sorry. No manners I tell you."

The bell rang and all the kids scrambled for the door. I slung my bookbag over my shoulder and walked out the door, a couple of guys pushing past me. They ran down the hall and opened a classroom door. They whooped and yelled into the classroom then ran away before the teacher could call the security on them. This place is what I moved to. I kept in mind that back in my old high school was the same situation as well. There's no use in feeling sorry for myself. I had to finish high school then go on to college, then become a vet. That was and always have been have been the plan.

I arrived at my normal lunch table with my friends Jasmine, Victor, and Tina. Jasmine was being loud and rambunctious again, going on and on about the date she had with her girlfriend. Victor was making crude jokes like usual. Tina Stood in line with us, quiet like usual.

"And so we made out in the changing room at Macy's," Jasmine boasted. "That was when I lost my virginity."

"Make sure you wash your hands after," Victor nudged me. "Bet you she was foaming while all that happened."

I smiled and shrugged. I could care less about what disease Jasmine contracted and what Victor joked about. I wasn't planning on doing any of that until after marriage if I could get a boyfriend. My most probable situation I would end up in would be to be a cat lady with my sister. We had planned to be forever alone buddies, she was the dog lady and I was the cat lady. I didn't mind being alone. I have been alone for practically most of my life. Don't get me wrong, I had friends, but we were distant. Jasmine pushed me forward and I jolted out of my imagination bubble. I started moving forward in the lunch line. Picking out my usual items, I slowly walked up to the cashier. Victor kept shuddering and pretending to wipe Jasmine's invisible germs on my clothes. I only looked at him and smiled. We sat down at our usual seats, me, Victor, and Tina on one side and Jasmine on the other.

"What are you guys going to do this summer?" Jasmine asked, excitedly.

"I don't know. Stay home and play video games?" Victor shrugged.

"I'm probably going to stay home the entire time too," I said, poking at my mash potatoes.

"You guys need to get out more." Jasmine slammed the table.

"I would if I could, but it's always up to my parents," I poked my fork of mash potatoes at her. She swatted it away scoffing.

"Well I need to find Crystal a guy, that's for sure," she laughed. She motioned behind her where a couple was sitting. "I don't get how ugly Gena gets a boyfriend but you don't."

I shrugged. I had dark brown medium length hair and brown eyes with glasses and braces. There wasn't much to me to describe as pretty. "Personality over looks I guess. Or maybe she's beautiful in his eyes. I'm not very pretty either."

"You are," Jasmine said firmly. "You also have a great personality."

"Yeah, well… No boyfriend for me until college," I say, nonchalant. " Parents. And plus remember what happened?"

"Yeah, when I find this guy, he's going to suffer." Jasmine growled.

"And get her disease," Victor laughed.

"What disease?" Jasmine looked at him, confused.

"Oh its nothing." Victor looked at me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm probably going to be a cat lady when I grow up anyway." I said.

"That suits you," Victor laughed and started singing "All by Myself"

"Anyway," I continued ignoring him. "I watched this one cooking show where they were making a corn cake-"

"You were watching porn?" Victor exclaimed. "Ew that's nasty."

I looked at him irritated. "No. I didn't."

Jasmine laughed, "Maybe she gets off on it because she has no one."

I sighed and pushed away my food, disgusted. Just a normal day of lunch, being poked fun of for being single and my words were "misheard". The bell rung and we dumped our trays. Victor walked with me upstairs and to my class since his class was also the same way. He kept going on and on about old jokes about Jasmine's foaming disease. It only started because he misheard what Jasmine said. He wouldn't leave it alone. I forced out a laugh and said bye to him when I reached my class. The rest of the day passed by. Chemistry was slow like usual and French went by quickly. The final bell rung and I put on my earphones while walking down the hall to meet my friend, Steven, or often called the moron for the lack of understanding for other's feelings and pokemon. I walked down the stairs with him as we talked about his nerdiness in the card game Yu-Gi Oh and his match in tennis. I reached my bus and wished him luck on his next match. He said bye and strode across the parking lot to his dad's car. I went up onto the bus and sat at my usual seat. The bus started to move and I looked out the window, watching the people who were walking home, pass by. I fell into a deep thought. I thought back to lunch and grew irritated again at what Victor said. Then, seeing the couples that walked on by, I began to wonder about having a boyfriend.

I never had one in person, just an online relationship. It didn't really last long so I didn't care much about it. I never knew him in person or personally talked to him through the phone. We kept it strictly in game. He was nice when we first met. I honestly felt happy at the time. Shortly after we started dating, he had changed. He started becoming more and more rude to me. He called me degrading names and kept pushing me around. He became a narcissistic freak. He had affected me not only in the game but in my life as well. I started giving life a new perspective and attitude. I didn't care about consequences or what others thought. I didn't give ten craps about other's feelings. To me, everyone was the same, people who only cared for themselves. He eventually dumped me for a membership girl. I still think this way. I hated him. He made me feel like someone special then he stripped it all from me. After that, I became more self-conscious and cautious about love.

The bus stopped at my stop and I walked home. The house was quiet as I walked up to my room and started to take out my homework. The rest of the day went by as a blur. I went to pick up my brother from school and my sister came home from middle school. My parents came home from work and started to do house chores and cook. Dinner came and gone. I sat in bed looking through my phone, reading manga. My mom came into my room and told me to go to sleep and then she closed my lights. I charged my phone and turned around in my bed. Another normal day of this boring 15 year old's life. I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Crystal**

My alarm rang and I woke up groggily and shut it off. I rolled on to my back and looked up at the ceiling. Another day of boring school it is. I got up and got dressed then slowly walked to the bathroom and did my usual morning routine. The house was eerily quiet, after all I was the only one awake. Walking down the stairs, I wondered about what this school day was going to bring. Probably something boring and stupid like always. I walked to the bus stop and like usual the bus came right on time. Nothing came into my head as i rode the bus to the front of the school, where Jasmine was waiting for me. She waved to me and I waved back. Her friend Dominique was also waiting for us inside the school. Those two were talking about classes and summer activities. A bunch of freshmen were walking by, causing Jasmine to start mimicking how they walk.

The five minute bell rung and I ran down the stairs, leaving Jasmine behind with Dominique. On the middle platform I crashed into a guy running up the stairs. Without looking back, I pushed onward, ignoring his apology. I got to my English class on time with seconds to spare. Sitting down in my seat, the teacher came in and started the usual blabbering. I started to zone out in the middle of his lecture. It was all the same. You don't learn anything from him. He would teach you pointless things that wouldn't even be on the tests. English passed by slowly like usual. While packing my things the bell rang and i hurried on to my next class, P. E.

I didn't dread P. E. as much as other classes because I had two friends in there that I actually liked to talk with. I walked into the changing room and waved hi to my friend Mikita. There were a few other girls in the room with us, but as soon as the 1 minute bell rung, girls started pouring in from both doors. Karen came in and waved hi to both me and Mikita. How we started talking, I wasn't so sure, but I am glad we did otherwise I would have ended up like last year, alone with no one to talk to. Not that I didn't mind being alone, kind of accepted that as a part of me. But no matter how lonely it is, it would always hurt to see others having fun and talking, to be able to connect without being awkward.

Walking out of the changing room and heading to our class spots, Mikita started a conversation about the weather.

"Supposedly it's going to be windy today." she stated.

"Wah? No way!" Karen shook her head.

"But aren't we going outside today?" I asked. "That would mean-"

"We're going to get our hair wind blown," Mikita started patting down her hair. "Karen's lucky, she has her hair in a bun."

"Yeah Karen," I looked at her enviously. "You wouldn't be all windblown by the breeze."

"But you have a sweater on," Karen pointed out. "At least you wouldn't be cold."

"Only a sweater," I shrugged, looking down at my shorts. "That doesn't mean I won't be cold on my legs"

"But it looks like Mikita is prepared for the weather," Karen looked at Mikita. Mikita had on black jogging pants along with a matching pink hoodie.

"I don't want to be cold," Mikita laughed as she sat down in her spot. I walked off to my spot as the P.E. leader came and started to take the attendance. Our teacher, Mrs. Mac or Coach Mac as some call her, came walking out with a shopping cart full of tennis items. _Oh great._ I thought, groaning inward. _Tennis and that would means that I would need a partner.I should have known that Karen and Mikita would pick each other as partners leaving me the odd one out. Since when was I not the odd one out? I don't remember. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll just have Mrs. Mac pick a person for me. Another person who was also left out._

The entire class did their warm ups at their own pace as per usual. As we walked outside to the tennis courts, an instant breeze blew in our faces. Mikita was shivering while Karen and I joked about her being cold in long sleeves and long pants.

"Don't worry Mikita," I assured her. "Once we get moving then we can get warm."

"Who's going to be your partner, Crystal?" Karen asked.

I shrugged. "Probably someone who also alone. I don't know."

Mrs. Mac blew her whistle and gave us instructions. "I want everyone to sit down on one of the two courts in front of me. I'm going to teach you the basics of tennis."

I sat down next to Karen, sighing. _Whoever my partners going to be, I hope that they at least know what they're doing._ I wondered to myself. We watched as Mrs. Mac demonstrated the fore swing and backhand swing. Mikita joked that she was going to accidentally swing her racket across the the court and injure someone. Karen smiled and I covered my mouth, laughing silently.

"Everyone get up and grab a tennis racket. I want you guys to practice swinging the racket backhand and forehand. Got it?" Mrs. Mac told everyone.

I went up a grabbed a racket, rubbing my arms to keep warm from the cold. Karen grabbed one for Mikita and herself. Walking back to our spots, I complained it was cold.

"No it's not." Came a new reply. I looked to my left and saw a boy in a gray and black hoodie with medium length sleeves and short pants. He had glasses and curly ish hair. He looked at me and said. "It's not cold at all."

"Well you're a guy," I stated. "I'm a girl with shorts."

"You have a sweater," He shrugged.

"Well I have a short sleeve under," I crossed my arms. Strange how this guy just started talking to me all to state that it wasn't cold.

"Well then dress warmer next time," He replied.

"Well it's because of your abnormal body," I stopped. _See this is why you don't make many friends,_ I scolded myself, _You say random things and that is what drives them away._ I looked at him, he was practicing his swings. He didn't seem to have heard what I said or at least didn't mind. Then Mrs. Mac interrupted my thoughts.

"Now I want you guys to pick a partner and practice with them. One person practice swinging and hitting the ball and the other person runs to pick up the ball. After that we can have a practice match." She instructed.

I groaned inwardly. Here comes the fun part, trying to find a partner. I decided to walk with Mikita and Karen to their spot and talk with them a bit. I looked at Mrs. Mac and saw the same boy going over to her. I walked over to her as she called out, "Does anyone not have a partner?"

I rose my racket and said, "I don't,"

She looked at me and said, "Alright Crystal, you can be Justin's partner."

He walked over to me as I turned my back and started walking to a spot next to where Mikita and Karen was standing. I looked at him and asked, "You want to try first?"

He shrugged and took the ball from my hand. He practiced silently as I looked around the area. Everyone was paired up with their friends, having a good time, laughing and talking. A ball flew past me and I flinched. I looked at Justin, he had his hands up in apology.

"You were suppose to go get the ball anyway," He said.

"Right, right," I sighed. "Try not to hit me in the face next time will yah?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "I can try."

"Have you played tennis before?" I asked, picking up the ball. I tossed it back to him.

"No," He stopped and caught it. "First time for everything. Have you?"

"Yeah. I had her last semester and she made us play this," I replied. "I suck at this game. I'm warning you. I can't play for crap."

"It's my first time like I told you," He hit the ball. "I probably suck as well."

"Who knows," I picked up the ball and threw it at him again. "Maybe you're a natural?"

"Maybe," He shrugged and caught the ball. We switched roles and I practiced for a while before we started to practice against Mikita and Karen in a tennis court. Who knows who won. For the first time in a while, I was having fun playing a sport. I had a feeling this wasn't the last time I was going to talk to this Justin person.

**Chapter 2: Justin**

It was coming to the end of April, waiting on summer was like waiting for your next meal...that is if you were me. I had a busy schedule, with no homeroom or any lunch; it was all taken for my last ditch effort into Driver's Ed. I didn't mind so much, heck I could lose some weight if anything. I don't know why I took it...maybe it was so I could go places like to my friend's house or to the movies. Deep down though...it was for a girl, my girlfriend that is. But by this time, we broke up and I was in high noon Depression Ville for at least a month. At any rate, school seemed like the norm; Getting up around 7-ish, even though it starts at 7:30. Skipping breakfast, I was never hungry in the morning time. Getting to first period late as usual, my teacher would run past me when I was late. Then settling into classes that would put me to sleep. Chemistry was my first period class, with a drunk science teacher to make me learn a few things. I didn't mind his behavior too much, then again I had him first semester. I mainly slept or talked to my best friend Esteban. Moving from Chemistry, to American Government, to English felt like long dreams that you know you're not going to have fun with. The classes were fine, for some odd reason English, no matter how many times I took a snooze, felt easy and I'd always come out with a good grade. Not to say it was easy...but for some reason I just did it without caring and got a good feedback.

After English was the only period that wasn't so heart wrenching and one I actually kind of enjoyed; P.E. I was always early to my classes, none of my friends were around to talk to and I just didn't have time to mess around, while everyone else just went to their locker, talked to their friends, or even make out with their couple. So, I sped to the locker room and quickly changed. I met my friend Kaylin there as well as Derek.

"So, you going to play with me in Zombies?" asked Kaylin

"I'm not sure dude, my brother hogs the game all the time," I explained. "Plus last time you died four times and you had the Ray Gun." Joking with him.

So….you going to….try and beat me in….Tennis?" Derek creepily asked.

I turned around and awkwardly answer, "I guess so, it's my first time actually doing Tennis as a selective, plus I know I'm no good."

We talked a bit more for the rest of the trip from the Locker room to the main gym. From there we went to our sitting spots on the floor. I was always on time for things, no matter what, so it wasn't a surprised I sat down ready for the usual warm-ups. , along with her Senior P.E. assistant started to give us our exercises for warm-ups. I reached the line to start and began with the warm-ups. Take note that it was only me and Derek who actually did the warm-ups, while everyone else just walked it or did their own thing. Once we finished our warm-ups, instructed us to go outside and meet her next to the Tennis Court. I walked on past everyone, seeming like I was the last survivor and the people behind me were the infected. I stepped outside and made a quick hop to the tennis court. I heard in the background some girls saying it was cold out; being that it was global warming or whatever force made April in the 40-50 degree category.

I murmured to myself, "It's not cold."

I wore a thin gray and black long sleeve shirt with a hoodie attached to it with some longish shorts. I felt more comfortable this way, rather than having wear the traditional gym cloths. I noticed the girls behind me wore a lot more heavier clothing then I did.

I thought, "Girls…." and continued forward.

Mrs. Mac gave the instructions of tennis and soon explained the forms of hitting the tennis ball. When I heard "Forms", I thought of my old "Wii Fit PLUS" game with the yoga. I sighed and went for a racket. I heard one of the girls from before complain that it was cold again. I spoke my mind saying, "No it's not…" She turned around and so did her friend next to her. I said for a second time, "It's not cold at all." She looked at me like I was crazy….can't blame her...she had a big sweater on and some shorts that were above the knees.

"Well you're a guy," I found that kind of weird. " and I'm a girl in shorts." I had custom shorts that was on clearance which reached pasted my knees.

I looked at her, "But you have a thick sweater on...you shouldn't be cold…"

I looked at her; She had brown eyes and long dark brownish, blackish looking hair. Her sweater was white and long, kind of baggy for a somewhat skinny girl like her, but I'm not a person to judge.

She crossed her arms, like I offended her or something. "Well I have a short-sleeve under." I had nothing but a deigo-tee under my thin long sleeve shirt. I just thought, "eh, I guess it's a girl thing…"

I gave advice, "Well, try to dress warmer next time." I smiled and walked away. I didn't know why I talked to her, but for some reason my thoughts came out and brought out a short conversation. So, I did the poses like a complete dork and passed as "Decent" by Mrs. Mac. Soon after, Mrs. Mac instructed everyone to get a partner, I thought, "Hmmm, wonder who I'm going to be with….usually it's someone who doesn't like me for some unknown reason or maybe one of the classmates who hardly does the subject.." So I looked around, Derek and Kaylin took off already so I was the odd one out. I walked over to Mrs. Mac and was about to say I didn't have a partner….but she beat me to it.

"Ok, now does anyone not have a partner?" She proudly questioned.

I looked to the right and it was the same girl I talked to about it being cold….really odd for us to now be partners.

She rose her racket and said, "I don't."

"Alright Crystal, you can be Justin's partner," Mrs. Mac quickly decided.

_I forgot to mention myself, I mean what story has a character without a name. My name is Justin Marquez, I'm 16 years old and a Mexican, little bit of Native. I grew up most of my life in the same boring town, only excitement is holidays or sometimes days off school. I have black hair, with dark brown eyes and glasses. I would say I'm a little overweight for my age and my hair is a little long._

So me and Crystal walked to a empty spot and I hit the ball to her. She wasn't paying attention so I almost hit her. I throw up my hands in apology to her, I was scared for a few moments. She seemed to be ok though, kind of rubbing it off.

"Try not to hit me in the face next time will yah?" She stated with firm tone.

I didn't mean to, but I guess I had it coming. "I'll try not to, sure." I shrugged as she threw the ball towards me.

"Have you played tennis before?" She asked.

"No," I stopped and caught it. "First time for everything right? Have you?"

"Yeah. I had her last semester and she made us play this," She replied. "I suck at this game. I'm warning you. I can't play for crap."

"It's my first time like I told you," I hit the ball softly. It wasn't my first time playing the sport, just first time playing it at school.

"I probably suck as well." I claimed.

"Who knows," She picked up the ball and threw it at me again. "Maybe you're a natural?"

I smiled faintly and hit it back, "I doubt it."

_Throughout the rest of the day it was peaceful for once. After practicing with Crystal for a bit, we went off against some of the girls Crystal was hanging around. I don't know why but when I started to hang around Crystal….things felt better. I couldn't explain it. At any rate, gym ended before I know it and I headed out back inside._

"See you tomorrow." I said while I was heading to the locker room.

_Even though she didn't seem to notice me, it still felt nice to say that to her. I moved onto the locker room and quickly changed. I moved to fifth period, Geometry...the worst of all my classes. I didn't see why but, Geometry was the worst math subject for me. I was good with Algebra, Senior Math, Pre-Calculus, etc. I never understood why I was like this, why the shoe was on the other foot, but it happened anyway. The rest of the day was the usual norm. I felt that it wasn't really going to be the last time I was going to see or talk to Crystal….for some reason I had the feeling to talk to her again. This wasn't like me.~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Virtual World**

"Launch Program."

*Sequence Initiated*

_I reopened my eyes to a vast field. There were rolling hills of grass dotted with wild flowers. A small river ran along the edge of my vision like a long anaconda. I moved around a bit to get used to my gear. Starting out always had a weird feedback, but it gets more comfortable over time. I opened my quest log to see what leftover missions I had from the last log in. As I studied my log, a large shadow passed by overhead, and as I looked up, I saw a gigantic black dragon flying overhead. Looks like some noob started out again. I looked closer on to the back of the dragon. I noticed a white and red robe, meaning the newbie was a healer. I could use a good healer, frankly there weren't a lot around. I knew others would try to go for it and take the healer so now was my chance. I quickly closed out of my quest log and headed out toward the dragon. I knew I had to be quick, so I used one of my Special Gear and grew wings to get there faster. _

_I looked around the area for any higher levels. Nothing around but some low level monsters and a beautiful scenery of luscious grass. I was shocked no one else noticed the healer, but I made sure there wasn't any other players going for him. I heard some screaming and saw some players being thrown off the dragon with the smell of smoke and ash covering the sky. Something wasn't right, dragons don't use special fire magic like this until level 25. I flew up and looked through a window. all the lower level noobs were slaughtered and were in the process of being restarted. I saw one more player, barely standing; the healer I was looking for. I didn't want to lose him, so I bust through the window and slammed my blade into the dragon's head, just saving the healer from certain death. I took out my sword from the breathless dragon's head and went close to the healer. _

"Are you ok?" I asked.

The Healer hide his face with a starter hood like all healers. He moved a bit back, as if afraid and still comprehending what happened. I stepped back a bit, to not make The Healer too uncomfortable.

"That wasn't any normal dragon. It's not suppose to use special skills or elemental magic like that. Must be a glitch." I explained.

The Healer still was frightened a bit. I put a health potion next to him.

"I know you're a healer, but it'll be better for you to rest and drink this. Least I can do." Trying to comfort the Healer.

The Healer took the potion and slowly drank it, feeling better in no time.

"I don't think I introduced myself, kind of rude of me don't you think?" I smiled to make things a little bit more comfortable. The Healer was still a bit shy.

"My name is Mimi Seque, I'm a Rare Warrior class." Felt like introducing myself was the easiest way to go.

The Healer soon got up and picked up a staff that was dropped. Looking around it seemed everyone, even though noobs, put up a good fight.

"So um, what's your name?" Trying to be as friendly and nice and possible.

The Healer didn't answer, instead he looked down at the stone ground.

"Can't you read?" Came the answer, which sounded like an annoyed girl's voice.

I looked at her as if it was the first time I knew you could read other people's names. I looked above her head, a name tag read "CelestialCry".

"Ah, gee, I'm kind of dumb aren't I?" Answering with the sign of "Stupidity" on my face.

I tried to recover from my fail but, "Sorry for being so stupid, ha-," The dragon swallowed me in it's mouth.

_I just sat there, inside the dragon's stomach for a moment. I was wondering a few things; How was I that dumb to not remember I can look at character's names; Wonder if that Lasagna I ate at dinner had expired cheese in it; and of course-_

_WHAT AM I DOING IN A DRAGON'S STOMACH?! _

*Dragon's mouth slowly opens*

_I quickly launched myself out of the dragon's mouth before it shut again. The dragon rose back up as if I didn't skewer it's head. _

"The heck is up with this thing…" I got up with a few injuries on my right arm.

The Healer was still there, somewhat phased by what just happened.

"Stay back," I claimed. "I'm going to have to take this thing down before it goes berserk on the game."

Before I made a move, she healed me enough so I could use my right arm again. Odd how moments ago she seemed irritated of me.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath and held my blade with both hands. A strong aura appeared around me as I prepared to strike. I leaped forward toward the dragon as it went for a bite. I dodged it and quickly went for the side of it stomach, where dragons have their underbelly weak spot. The dragon thrusted it's wing at me to shield itself from my attack. I jumped off the wing and sliced the dragon's back, moving from one part to the next.

_By the time the dragon had no stamina left, I already stopped attacking. It seemed like from all the damage inflicted, it still wouldn't give up. I began to feel sorry for the thing, normally it'd give up by now and respawn, but it's as if it couldn't lose and it had something to fight for. I stood there, feeling sorry for the thing._

_I went close to it's head, the dragon growling at me. The Healer was shocked I was going so close to the gigantic beast._

"You don't have to hang on any longer.." putting my hand on it's nose, as the dragon struggled to keep itself going. It was strange, the dragon felt like there was a human soul inside of it. The dragon looked at me, with a glare of sadness and let go of it's last breath.

I walked back to The Healer after the dragon began to respawn.

"Hey, sorry about earlier...me being an idiot and not seeing your name. Also, sorry about scaring you with the whole dragon thing." I tried to apologise as best as I could. She made an irritated sigh.

"Um, I can get you to the next town if you want, least I can do," I started to move to the stairs as she followed close behind.

_We headed out to Yulgar's Inn where some of the starting players could rest. It smelled of firewood, Moglin Berry Smoothies, and wild flowers. A few players would talk about leveling up, quests, food, or impossible monsters to go out and hunt. I brought her to a empty table with two seats._

"That was kind of a scare back there. You ok?" I asked, concerned, as I sat in a chair.

_I knew trying to calm her down and trying to make friends with her was the best thing to do. But at the moment, it was better just to give her some space as this kind of battling was new to her; even for me._

"You're not the first to see this happen, this surprised me as well. That dragon was too powerful for a starting boss..." I continued to explain as we drank some Moglin Berry Smoothies. "It used high level magic and elemental abilities, enough to say at a level 25 level. Glad I was there to help you out though."

"I mainly blame the idiot who was leading the whole group," She quietly said as she sipped on some of the drink. "Matter of fact, all of them just charged in without a single clue as to what they were doing."

"I hear ya," I said as I put down my drink. "But, even if you guys came up with a good plan, the dragon's abilities would still be too powerful to take down. I mean, you saw me take a while to slay the monster."

"So…" She put down her mug on the table. "Why did you come and save me, knowing that I'm just a noob and you're a higher level?" Asking in a serious tone.

I looked down. "To be honest….I needed a Healer to help me with with some of the quests I'm going through. As you know, not a lot of players choose the Healer class, so I was lucky to see you." I looked up, "So, that's why I came and saved you from the dragon….but now it just feels selfish of me to do it."

_She looked away from me, as if in disgust. I knew I had it coming, she expected something different, a hero coming to save her for nothing but the safety of other players;But I'm not that guy. So, I got up and paid the tab for the smoothies._

I pulled out an extra bag of gold, and placed it next to Cry. "I think I owe you this….for being so greedy and just saving you just so you could be apart of my team.." I put it down, trying not to show my sadness.

"Won't we be needing this though?" she said suddenly. I paused in place, not expecting her to speak to me. "Well, I am going to be a part of your team aren't I? Besides, I'm going to need some help with leveling up if I'm going to be your partner." She throw the bag of gold at me. "Uh-I guess so...hey wait, some of the gold from the bag is gone!" I stammered.

"I'm going to need new weapons and cloths to start out with don't I? And you're my new bank until I get some gold." She smiled mischievously.

_For some reason, I had the feeling I was going to go bankrupt sometime soon. At any rate, I finally got a Healer as a partner, so I could move on with my quests…..as soon as I level her up and help her out with her quests that is. I knew I was going to have an interesting adventure with this girl, but I also knew I had a new friend...somewhat._

_We headed to the nearest armor shops around the town, from place to another. So I leaned on one of the Smoothie making stands as she sorted out what clothes she wanted to get. I really hope this wasn't going to be one of those 6 hour shopping days with your grandmother. She soon picked out her armor and went to the changing room. I waited outside of the changing room, but not too close. I didn't want to seem like a pervert so I hung around the balcony, thinking about what I was going to do in AQW and in school. A few minutes of waiting, I reflected what happened earlier today with that girl named Crystal. I don't know exactly why, but I couldn't get her out of my head for some reason. I kept questioning myself on it but then I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Cry in a new style of clothing. She had dark red hair with a witch's hat on and a short white tiger tail. She wore a white Laken Suit to match the witch hat and tail._

"Well what do you think?" She asked as I turned to study her.

I looked at her head to toe, and she actually did look a bit beautiful, though we're in a game so I can't say she's beautiful if I've never seen her before. "Looks cool," I hid my really answer with a casual one.

She rolled her eyes as if I said something irritating. "That's all you have to say?"

I took a step back, knocking into the wooden railing of the balcony. "Well what else do I say?"

"Whatever," She shrugged. We went up to the cashier and I paid for the stuff she bought. Looking up I heard her said, "Thanks for the gold by the way."

"Um... no problem," I put my gold back into my bag and headed out the door.

_I followed her behind and for some reason I wanted to know how she knew some of these basic stuff._

"Um, you seem to know where you are going." I nearly tripped over a rock that some moglins were playing with for a game of "Dodge the Sneevil Bombs."

She sort of lifted her hand, "I used to play this when it was still on the computer."

I caught up to her and ask, "What made you stop?"

She stopped in mid place. She turned around and gave me a angry look and explained slowly so it seemed that I'd understand.

"Look let's make a deal. If I don't ask about your past then don't ask about mine until I'm ready to spill the metaphorical beans."

"Sorry," I held up my hands apology. "I just wanted to know, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well curiosity killed the cat," She quickly turned and moved forward with a serious walk pattern that made it seemed like I cursed her family. I slowly moved along with my head down, not knowing how I screwed up this time but still taking the blame.

_We went inside a Weapon's shoppe and I sat down to wait for whatever weapon she was going to use. I just sat there thinking 'How am I suppose to team up with a girl who can shatter a guy's spirit within 5 seconds?' I went back to thinking about Crystal and why I liked the thought of her being on my mind. I saw Cry step forward with a interesting looking staff with many orbs surrounding it. I looked at the staff and then at her...she didn't seem in a good mood._

"You paid for these things today so thanks..." She trailed off. I knew she was trying her best to apologize, but it didn't seem like it was going well for her.

"And um sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm not the type to trust so easily…"

I nodded and put one hand on her head, "It's fine, I understand. You just need time to trust me if we're going to be a team."

I took my hand off her head and she sighed, "Why are you trusting?"

I wondered for a moment,"Um, I don't know." Mimi shrugged. "It's just how I am. I mean I'm not like most people in the game who only care about other peoples stats or what they do with money to get upgrades. I care about who the person is in personality and how strong they are to help others."

_It was around 7 o'clock, and then she started to head out of the game. She was in a hurry of course and she threw a smile at me before logging out completely. I just stood there for a few seconds. I knew that things would get better with teaming up with her. I only figured because of that very moment I gently put my hand on her head and forgave her that it seemed like things were going to work out. I headed out of the game with two things...or at least two people; Crystal and Cry._


End file.
